Disturbance
by saku-hina41
Summary: No recuerdo la mirada que solías darme O tú abrazo acogedor y cálido Desde un punto, nosotros no tratamos de conocernos el uno al otro O ni siquiera quisimos llegamos a conocer al otro


DISTURBANCE

_No recuerdo la mirada que solías darme_

_O tú abrazo acogedor y cálido_

_Desde un punto, nosotros no tratamos de conocernos el uno al otro_

_O ni siquiera quisimos llegamos a conocer al otro_

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos fue algo divertido jajá y como no si ese encuentro era único así como nosotros tu corrías para alcanzar a una pobre vieja que había tirado su bolso y querías regresarlo y yo como siempre despistada y absorta en mis pensamientos fantasiosos con el chico ideal y fue así que en un segundo mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

Después del choque pensé que caería tan divertidamente que todos se burlarían así que cerré los ojos con temor a sus miradas divertidas pero en cambio sentí unos brazos pegándome a un pecho protector y unos labios suaves en los míos: de pronto pensé que el golpe había sido tan duro que estaba inconsciente y soñando pero al oír las voces de exclamación y abrir los ojos me encontré con una mirada aguamarina tan sorprendida como la mía y ahí empezó esto.

_Nuestras imágenes cambiantes_

_Eran tan frías que no podían ser siquiera tocadas_

_Dentro de la indiferencia cansada_

_No podía hacer nada y me odiaba a mí misma más por eso_

Al cabo de un tiempo de tratarnos después del encuentro tan extraño que tuvimos nos dimos cuenta que teníamos cosas en común y fue por ese motivo el que comenzó a unirnos poco a poco, yo me enamore de tu forma de ser tierno, atento, un caballero autentico que solo tenía ojos para mí y a decir verdad me encantaba sentirme la mujer más bella cuando tú me veías con tanta intensidad , ya que yo no me sentía tan bella pero tú me hacías sentir cada día mejor me enamore perdidamente de ti y tu … bueno tú estabas conmigo pero creo que eso no duro tanto tiempo como yo quería.

_No me miraste a los ojos_

_No leíste mi corazón_

_Te apartaste de mi tristeza_

_Te amo – ¿estas palabras no fueron suficiente?_

Mencionar tu nombre duele, cuantas veces trate de que tu compartieras tus problemas conmigo quería ser tu apoyo la que te entendiera más que nadie en este mundo por eso no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo empezaste a cambiar cada día daba lo mejor de mí para estar contigo. ¿Recuerdas el paseo cuando cumplimos un año de estar juntos?

Gaara que te parece si nos sentamos cerca del lago – te mire a los ojos con una sonrisa enorme ya que estaba tan feliz de este aniversario

Claro pequeña vamos – me quede un segundo en shock ya que rehuiste mi mirada pensé que como siempre te molestaba que fuera tan amoroso en público.

Oye… quiero que me cumplas un deseo – mencionarlo hizo que mi cuerpo estuviera nerviosa ya que era un paso importante que quería dar contigo.

Mmm dime – te note distante pero le eche la culpa a mis nervios ya que tú no harías algo así.

Pues veras yo…quiero vivir contigo – al momento de salir la última palabra de mi boca me sentí enrojecer.

Oh veras, no creo que se buena idea pequeña – no entendí por qué pero al besarme lento hiciste que todo se olvidara y lo deje pasar.

_No lo sabía en un principio, pensé que sólo estabas ocupado_

_Tus llamadas y citas contigo fueron menores_

_Vendrías si esperaba, debería entender_

_Pero mientras más lo hacía, más lejos te ibas_

Yo comencé a ver cambios en nuestra relación no había llamadas constantes como en un principio y cada vez que salías había tensión en ti no quería creer que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros así que aparentaba el no verlo, aunque cada vez era duro ocultar que no notaba esas salidas con amigos que cada vez eran más frecuentes o las llamadas sospechosas.

No tú, tu podías haberme traicionado verdad: aun cuando un día leí un mensaje de alguna chica mencionándote que te esperaba donde siempre y te decía amor: me segué a ese hecho tan visible.

Creo que fue un error el querer tapar lo malo que pasaba ya que cada día un dolor crecía en mi pecho al verte y estar contigo ya que no sabía si pensabas en mi o tu mente estaba con alguien más.

_Estoy parada aquí en el mismo lugar_

_Pero tú te has debilitado y no puede verte_

_No siquiera sé mi camino de vuelta_

_Así que ven aquí, rápido y sálvame_

Un par de meses después me sentía muy cansada de luchar por algo que ya no tenía futuro entre nosotros así que con mucho dolor decidí dejarte ir para que fueras feliz. Si porque aun a pesar de muchas cosas te amo tanto que quiero verte feliz aun sino es junto a mí.

Una tare calurosa te cite en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos quería que el final de nuestra historia fuera en el lugar donde comenzó y así poder cerrar el círculo.

Hola saku – ya estaba acostumbrada que ahora solo era saku

Gaara quiero decirte algo importante – sentía mi cuerpo temblar aunque no sabía si era miedo o dolor

Sí que pasa dime – cuando terminaste de hablar tu celular sonó lo viste unos segundos y te sentí inquieto por que hablara de prisa

Sabes que te amo demasiado verdad? – quería oír un yo también pero lo que salió de tu boca solo hiso reafirmar mi decisión

Para eso me citaste pudiste decirlo por teléfono saku si es todo tengo algo que hacer – cuando te diste la vuelta por inercia te detuve

Lo que tengo que decirte es que tú y yo debemos terminar- agache mi mirada porque estaba segura que al verte me arrepentiría y me quedaría contigo aunque tú no me amaras ya

Que dices porque es que ay alguien más – me dijiste enojado tomándome por los hombros al oírte decir aquello pensé vagamente que todo era mentira pero no fue así

Te vi llorar y maldecir por ser un tonto que no supo cuidarme me preguntaste porque, porque si yo te amaba.

Te dejo porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz - al decirte aquello rompí a llorar no entendía por qué llorabas si eras tú el que no estaba a gusto con esta relación.

Te amo pero para ti nunca fue suficiente – te bese una última vez y después corrí como nunca para dejarte atrás.

_En el día que todo terminó en un rápido momento_

_Después de sacarte fuera, me di cuenta que estaba realmente sola_

_¿Estás llorando como un tonto en serio? ¿Piensas que se terminó?_

_Realmente no puedo pensar en nada más ahora mismo_

Me buscaste unas semanas y cuando mi voluntad estuvo a punto de ceder desapareciste, no sabía que hacer ¿cómo podía seguir sin ti? Tiempo después te encontré de frente mientras caminaba por la calle mi sorpresa fue grande te veías igual de guapo sonriente y con otra.

Sonreí y camine sin prisa ya que al verte feliz supe que aunque mi corazón estuviera hecho millones de pedazos tú estabas feliz y para mí fue lo mejor.

Te amo y eso no cambiara pero hoy me di cuenta Gaara que el cariño que sentías por mí no era el adecuado para lo que yo te ofrecía así que espero en otra vida podamos amarnos mutuamente

_No me miraste a los ojos_

_No leíste mi corazón_

_Te apartaste de mi tristeza_

_Te amo – quizás yo sólo quería escuchar esas palabras_

_Bueno espero que les guste este songfic la canción es muy linda y me anime a adaptarla a esta pareja que me gusta espero sus cometarios y gracias por leer ._

_Les dejo el link de la canción _

_ watch?v=ac4e7PRl_Ec_


End file.
